


Anniversary

by WastingYourGum



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastingYourGum/pseuds/WastingYourGum
Summary: Seven years later...





	

"Can you believe it’s been seven years?"

John smiled, closed his eyes and enjoyed the soothing feeling of a warm, bare chest next to his cheek and fingers gently stroking through his hair. "No," he replied. "Seems like yesterday - or a lifetime ago."

"Seven years since the first time we were in this flat together."

"Mmm."

"Seven years since our first crime scene together…"

"Seven years since the first time I caught you looking at Sherlock's arse," John couldn't help but add.

"Oi - you were doing plenty looking yourself as I remember." Greg stopped stroking John's hair and poked him in the shoulder instead.

"You both were - I have a magnificent arse." Sherlock insisted from Greg's other side.

"You _are_ a magnificent arse, you mean," John teased. He stretched over and lightly spanked the aforementioned since Sherlock was presenting it so beautifully. He was hanging off the side of the bed, scrolling though his phone as it lay on the floor next to all their clothes.

"That too," Sherlock admitted.

"Yeah but he's _our_ magnificent arse, and we love him." Greg slid his free arm under Sherlock's chest and hauled him back up onto the bed and halfway across his own torso.

John suddenly had a face full of Sherlock's ribs and who could resist a target like that?

"Noooo!" Sherlock squirmed against Greg's chest as John mercilessly tickled him. "Get off! I have to check the phase of the moon for last Tuesday!"

"You can't just present us with a full moon of your own and not expect consequences," Greg said, tightening his hold. He rolled over, pulling Sherlock completely across his body and into the gap that had opened up between him and John as John moved over.

"What do you reckon, Greg? Think Sherlock might have a seven year itch we need to scratch?" John pounced on Sherlock's ribs again, producing several high-pitched squeals.

"I've got an itch you both can scratch," Greg growled, grabbing a fistful of John's hair and kissing him fiercely.

"God yes." John gasped in a quick breath before going back for more.

"Hello? Magnificent arse?" Sherlock raised his voice from underneath them.

"Keep your hair on, love, we're getting to you." John laughed and gave Sherlock a far gentler kiss as Greg grinned at them both and slowly slid down Sherlock's body, placing intermittent small kisses on his skin as he went.

"Always have to be the centre of attention, don't you?" John said fondly.

"Of course," Sherlock replied. "But I think I'm entitled to be today - you two would never have met without me."

"S'pose he's got a point, Greg. Shall we give Mr Holmes an Anniversary present?"

"I'm sure I can think of something..." Greg reached down to the foot of the bed and dragged the huge duvet bundled there up and over all three of them.

The outside world vanished under eiderdown with muffled giggles...


End file.
